Tir Nan Og Academy
by Onyx Gem
Summary: Now that magic has returned to Earth humans are starting to realise they have gained powers. In order for them to control and understand their new found powers Queen Nebula reopened the Academy seeing as how they closed it 50 years ago due to the Wizards of the black circle. SYOC. Inspired by LoveLoveLovix story Fly or Fall. *SYOC OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

Onyx Gem: Hello and welcome to my new story. Before I start I have an important announcement to make.

**I got this idea after reading LoveLoveLovix story Fly or Fall. I got her permission to write this story seeing as how she did help me to come up with the idea.**

this is a SYOC the form is on my profile. Oc's will only be accepted through pm. Their is no limit to how may you can submit (just don't go over board). I will use all characters I receive. 20 will be the main characters while all others I receive will be minor. The only way I won't use a character is if the form is filled with one or two sentences and not a lot of detail. If this happens I will let you know and you will be given a second chance at filling the form out.

And let us begin!

* * *

Tir Nan Og Academy

Chapter 1- A new Path

'Knock knock' the sound came from Roxy's bedroom door.

"Come in." Roxy says to the the person knocking seeing as she was packing for her new life that was about to begin at Alfea.

"Roxy I know your busy packing but can I take you out to lunch somewhere? I have something I would like to talk to you about." Her mother says as she walks into the room.

" That sounds great mom let me finish packing this suit case and we can go." Roxy says and flashes her mom a smile.

"Alright sweetie." Morgana says and kisses her daughter on the forehead before walking back out of the girl's room.

About 10 minutes later Roxy zips up the suit case and walks out of her room.

"Okay mom I'm ready to go." She says as she walks into the living room where she sees her mother sitting and playing with a orb of green energy. "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on a tracking spell. Queen Nebula asked for me to make it." Her mom says and with a wave of her hand the orb vanishes.

"Are you going to tell me what kind of tracking spell it is?" Roxy asks out of curiosity.

" Yes it actually involves what I want to talk to you about." Morgana says and leads her daughter to the front door and grabs her car keys and purse.

"Let me guess you won't tell me what you won't to tell me till we are at a restaurant." Roxy says and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Its only a five minute drive I think you can wait." Her mom says and unlocks the doors and stars the engine.

"Fine" Roxy mumbled as she got into the car. Like her mom said it only took five minutes to get to the restaurant. It was a local cafe that she and the Winx came to hang out at if they wanted to get away from the Frutti Music Bar.

They got out of the car and sat down at one of the many patio sittings the cafe had set up.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Roxy asks her mother when they sit down.

"School. I know you have been accepted to Alfea and are looking forward to going but... I figured you should know that we will be opening an academy at Tir Nan Og." Her mother tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Roxy asked.

"Because we needed to make sure that fairies where regaining their power, seeing as how magic has returned to Earth. Like you there where some kids born with magic in their family heritage. But unlike you they didn't get their powers sealed. When you where born I new the Wizards where about to finally catch me so I sealed your powers within you. This way nothing could cause them to disappear or be taken from you." She explains.

"Okay... is that all?" Roxy asks.

"No. Why did you ask?" Her mother asks her before finishing.

" The way you said it made me think there was more to it. I could tell what you where saying was true but it felt like you left something out." Roxy explains.

Before Morgana could say anything else a waiter shows up and takes their order. When he was gone Morgana spoke up.

"The Fairies knew they where about to be hunted. The Great Fairy Hunt started after the Witch hunt. We tried to help the Witches out the best we could but... the Witch hunters where even harder to fend off the the Wizards." The former Queen says.

"But I didn't think Witches and Fairies got along." Roxy said.

"In most cases they don't but here on Earth we learned that we weren't that much different then each other. The main difference was one species had wings and the other didn't." Morgana says.

"But what does this have to do with the academy?" Roxy asks.

" Queen Nebula and I had talked about it when we where still captive. After we got our revenge we would look for the place the Witch Hunters locked away the Witches and would set them free. Like I said before we got along with the Witches so the fairies and witches all shared classes together. We didn't want to reopen the academy without the witches. After the Wizards where locked away we had the Royal Guard search for other magical places like Tir Nan Og, and Dianna, Aurora, and Sibylla kingdoms. We figured the Witch Hunters would surround them with a magical barrier so they couldn't escape. Last week the Royal Guard finally found something. After reporting to Queen Nebula they returned to the place they found and where able to make the barrier go away thus freeing the Witches. After being freed some of the head Witches met up wit Queen Nebula and she told them what had happened. The Witch Hunters where mortal so they died long ago so the Witches can't take revenge." Morgana says.

"Okay so let me get this straight. Witches and Fairies get along and attend classes together. Y'all didn't want to reopen the academy if the Witches couldn't join when it was reopened. Which is why you didn't tell me because you didn't want to tell me I could stay here and then turn around and say that I can't. Is that right?" Roxy asks after summarising the information her mother just told her.

"Yep that's it." Her mother says and their food arrives.

"So that's what the tracking spell is for. For y'all to find new fairies and witches." Roxy says after taking a bite of food.

"Yes it is. But I'm trying to make it double up as a revealing spell. This way when the tracking spell is activated someone can look threw the orb like a looking glass and see the girls transformed self so that way they can see if they are a witch or a fairy." Morgana explains.

" So how does the spell work?" Roxy asks.

"The orb you saw earlier take the shape of a ring. When the wearer is near a magical person the ring turns back into a orb and as the wearer looks through the orb they can see them in their magical form." Morgana tells Roxy and holds up her hand and shows her the ring. It was a simple ring a small green gem that was set in a gold band.

"How many of them are you making?" Roxy asks.

"Including mine ten. Five for fairies and five for witches. The tracking spell works for finding both species we are giving them some because they can help us find new fairies and witches faster." Morgana says.

" How soon do you think the school will open?" Roxy asks her mother.

"I'm not sure. It might take a year. Seeing as how we would have to fix up the academy and locate new fairies and witches." Morgana says answering her daughters question. The two then ate in silence for a bit as they ate their food.

"I will stay. I want to learn at the Tir Nan Og Academy. I also want to help look for new fairies and witches." Roxy says when she is done eating.

" I am glad you desided to stay and learn here." Morgana says and the two share a smile.

* * *

Onyx Gem: okay their is chapter one I hope you liked it. In the next chapter there will me more info on the school and it will explain as to how Specialist fit into the story.

And for character info if you are okay with you're oc being a bad guy or want to submit a teacher please state so in the 'other' section. And keep in mind all fairies and witches come from earth in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx Gem: Hello everyone it is good to write you all again. Sorry it took me so long to update I got sick then I had to think up some oc's for teachers after that I got busy with other stuff. So again... sorry for the wait. Now I want to make sure I make this clear.

**ALL OC'S WILL BE ACCEPTED UNLESS I SAY OTHER WISE! 20 WILL BE MAIN CHARACTERS WHILE OTHERS ARE JUST THERE FOR SUPPORT (Minor Characters ).**

This story is going to be like high school. You and your friends hanging out goofing off skipping class and all that good stuff. But with magic thrown in to the mix. And as you know schools have more people besides you and your friends which is where the minor characters come into play. Good examples of minor characters is the principal and teachers or people outside of your circle of friends.

I plan on accepting about 100 oc's. This is including the ones I already have, teachers, students, and Roxy (she is a cannon character). Like I said this story is basically focused on school so I need a school full of oc's basically. And a few Cannon Characters as well.

Please let me know if you want your oc to be a teacher or a villain.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tir Nan Og Academy

Chapter 2- Magical Learning

A couple of days after Morgana told Roxy about Tir Nan Og academy the two went to Tir Nan Og to talk to Queen Nebula. They where in the throne room with some other fairies and a witch. Everyone was in their fairy or witch form. While waiting for Queen Nebula to come back from a meeting with the Royal guard fairies Morgana introduced Roxy to the other people who where with them.

"Roxy I would like for you to meet Jennifer. she is an Arctic fairy she works for Aurora you know her right?" Morgana asks.

"yeah I remember going to her fortes with the Winx club." Roxy answers then looks at Jennifer. She was dressed in a navy blue jumpsuit that had long sleeves but short legs. A white sash was tied around her waist. And white fur trimmed the edges of her jumpsuit. She had white fur boots on that had navy blue laces on them and Arctic fairy wings on her back. She had long curly dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure meeting you princess Roxy." Jennifer says with a elegant tone and slightly bows at Roxy.

"Please don't bow. I am your student for now. Not to mention I am far ways off from being a princess." Roxy says waving her arms around frantically.

"This is Lily she's a rustic fairy she works for Sibylla major Fairy of justice. She will be working at the academy as a counselor." Morgana says introducing Roxy to Lilly.

Lilly looked like a fawn but with Rustic Fairy wings. The brown fur on her legs looked like pants but some yellow fur on top of it seemed to form a skirt. And some more yellow fur on her chest resembled a halter top. she had white blonde hair that seem to form curvy horn like pigtails and electric blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you Lilly." Roxy says smiling at her and giving her a friendly wave.

Lilly just nodes her head in response.

"This is Samantha a fairy of flowers she works for Diana major fairy of nature. She will be teaching botany at the school." Morgana says introducing the two.

Samantha was wearing a long sleeve teal color dress that had a pleated mini skirt that ended just above her knees. She had Amazon Fairy wings. Long hair that was dark orange at the roots but faded to bright orange. And her eyes where dark green.

"Hi ya!" The flower fairy said with a big bright smile on her face.

"Hi" Roxy says returning the smile.

"And this is April. She is a lightning witch. She works for Eleana head witch of storms. She will be teaching potionology at the academy."

April was wearing a dark blue dress with a v-neck line, long sleeves that end at her wrist, and a flowy skirt that ended just above her knees. Gray leggings and fingerless gloves. And a pair of dark blue ankle boots. She had electric blue eyes and long straight black hair that had dark blue highlights.

"Nice to meet you Roxy." April says with a small smile on her lips.

"It's nice to meet you too, April." Roxy says returning the smile.

"So you introduced everyone?" Queen Nebula asks as she walks into the room.

"Yes I did." Morgana answers.

"Good now let's get down to business. April, Samantha, Lilly, and Jennifer I would like to thank all of you for volunteering to teach at the Academy. As the first new teachers at the academy I would like for you to hire the other teachers for the academy. Including yourselves the school will need 20 teachers." Queen Nebula says. After receiving nods of approval and yeses for agreement she continues. "Morgana, I know you relinquished your crown in order to spend more time with you husband and Roxy but I have a job offer for you. I would like for you to be the academy's History teacher."

"Thank you for the offer Queen Nebula, if you do not mind I would like to think it over for a bit." Morgana tells her.

"Of course. Just let me know within a couple of months time." The Queen replies. "Now another thing I would like to discuss is the specialist. I know that in the past the few specialist we did find we normally sent them to Red Fountain but i think we should let them attend the academy. We have to rebuild part of the academy anyway so I figured why not expand it a bit my making a boys dorm, a fighting arena, dragon stables, and a flying range."

"I agree." Jennifer says.

"I agree as well." April says in agreement.

" Same here." Samantha replies.

Lilly nods her head in agreement.

" I also agree." Morgana says.

" Good, which means I might have to visit Red Fountain in order to find specialist teachers. So one or two of you will have to accompany me." Queen Nebula says.

" Of course Queen Nebula." Jennifer says bowing her head in respect for the Queen.

" When will the academy open?" Roxy asks.

"Seeing as how the 2013-2014 school year is about to begin we will wait till the 2014-2015 school year to start before we open the academy. This way we can repair the academy and find enough students to actually teach magic to." Queen Nebula replies.

"Okay." Roxy says.

"Who will look for the new fairies, witches, and specialist?" Samantha asks.

"The Royal Guard fairies will." says Queen Nebula. "Along with Morgana and Roxy."

"So I get to help look for new magical humans?" Roxy asks.

"Why of course you would you are future Queen after all." Queen Nebula says.

" Wait I didn't think that specialist have magical abilities." Roxy states.

" Well normally they don't but they do pass down magic. Let's say you had a brother, with me as his mom he would have magic in his DNA. If he where to marry a human and they had a daughter she would more than likely become a fairy. Another possibility would be if he where to go to the academy and get special training he might be able to channel the magic within him to cast spells." Morgana explains.

"Kind of like Nabu?" Roxy asks after letting the information absorb into her head.

"Yes a lot like that." Morgana says with a smile.

* * *

Onyx Gem: well there is chapter two hopefully will be able to update in a week or two. But in the next 3 chapters I will write about a minor fairy, witch, and specialist being found in order to do a year time skip and to help me collect oc's.

I STILL NEED OC'S!


	3. Chapter 3

Onyx Gem: So… I have desided to go with 12 main oc's because right now I only have about 30 and it wouldn't be fair if only ten of them where minor which is why I changed the amount. Last chapter I told ya'll I would do three chapters about a witch, fairy, and a specialist being located, I decided against it because I thought it might give this to much of a 'Fly or Fall' feel. So instead I am going to begin the school year with this chapter. I will still accept oc's most will be minor but some will become Main characters. So hopefully the Main character number will increase so I can do the full 20 like I originally planed. **I need teachers!** Please? Pretty please? I will have a list of classes and other school staff list on my profile soon if you are interested.

I have a student list up it's in abc order so if you see one of your oc's and the other one is not below it that is why. And I hope ya'll don't mind (and if you do let me know please) I didn't credit the oc maker's on the list. I want to wait till the last chapter before I do so. I know I need to credit ya'll and I am more than happy to seeing as how most of ya'll sent me amazing oc's that I love! It's just that I really want to wait till the end of the story before I credit ya'll.

Wow… that's a lot… I'll start the chapter now so enjoy!

Tir Nan Og Academy

Chapter 3- Orientation

The academy was now open to student fairies, witches, and specialists who wanted to sharpen there skills and learn more about the magical dimension. Students where let into the school four days before classes started so they could move into their dorms and familiarize themselves with the school grounds and the other students. But before they did any of that the Principal had everyone attend orientation before they could move in.

A boy with ice blue eyes and short silver hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye, he was tall, lean, and muscular, and had pale skin tone. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a white shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, a pair of sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves. In one hand he was carrying a black suitcase and in his other he was carrying a white duffle bag and a big rolling white suit case with pick hearts decorating both of them.

"Aurora why did you have to bring so much stuff with you?" the boy asks his sister who was walking beside him. She had silk violet hair that reached all the way down to her knees, she had emerald green eyes, pale skin that was impossible to tan, she was skinny and had an hour glass figure, and average height which made her slightly shorter that Hale because he was tall. She was wearing a white halter neck frock that has silver rings attached to form a chain belt the frock when down to her thighs and a pair of white heels. She was also wearing a pink diamond necklace and a white flower in her hair.

"I only brought what I needed and besides those are the only bags I have. You're the one who insisted on carrying them." Aurora says to the boy.

"I know, I know but you know I'm only doing it cause I want the other guys to think your taken so I don't have to get into trouble this early on in the year.

"Hale!" Aurora yells and blushes. _'why does he have to be so protective over me?'_ she thinks to herself.

"Alright I'll make you a deal. You show me that you can take care of yourself and I'll back off. But till then you just have to deal with it." Hale said with a smirk. He knew his sister was to shy and gentle towards people which could cause her to get hurt both physically and mentally if she was with the wrong guy.

"Deal." Aurora says and smiles at her brother.

They walk into the school and are greeted by a large group all standing around looking towards a large stair case, which three people where standing on. The group seemed to be made of teenagers so the two assumed the group was their fellow classmates.

"Alright Everyone I have a few announcements to make and then I will let everyone settle into their dorms. First of all I am Queen Nebula, I will act as principal of this school until someone better suited for the job comes along. This is Lilly, she is the school consular she will give you your schedules and a key to your dorm. If there are any complications with your schedule please wait till tomorrow before you ask for a schedule change." The Queen says and holds out her hand to her left towards a female satyr whose clothing seemed to be made out of yellow fur. "And this is Morgana, she will be the schools history teacher. If you need help finding your way around the school please ask her." The Queen says this time holding up her right hand and motioning towards an older lady who was wearing an elegant green dress. "Now that introductions are finished I have a few things I need to tell you. Ladies I know you are excited and are ready to use your magic to help the people of Earth, but before you can do that you must learn to control your powers. Do not fell discouraged if someone is able to do something you can't and don't worry if you can't transform while others can. Your powers will progress through time, just be patient and your true powers will arise when the time is right. Gentlemen you will be trained to fight along side fairies and to protect people. You will become the warriors of Earth sworn to protect and care for the planet even if it cost you your life. This is not a game and I will expect you to take your roles seriously."

"She acts as if we could get killed and nearly expects some of us to before we graduate." Hale says to his sister.

"Yeah it kind of worries me but you'll be okay won't you?" Aurora asks concern shining in her eyes.

"Of course I will it's you I'm worried about." Hale says giving her a reassuring smile.

"As far as school activities go besides classes, field trips, and competitions, there is nothing. If you want to form an after school group or club this is something you will have to talk to Lilly about. As far as classes go there are some only for specialist and some just for witches and fairies. You will have four necessary classes and two optional classes a year. In other words 6 classes a day three classes then lunch then three more classes. Field trips will be to Fairy kingdoms, Witch realms, and Specialist forts. When you graduate you will be asked to make an alignment with one of them. This alignment is basically an agreement telling a major fairy, a head witch, or a specialist warrior that you are ready to follow there commands and that you are now in the service to protect Earth. That is all I have to say so I will dismiss you now so you can get your schedules and move into your dorm rooms." The Queen says and teleports away.

"Form a line and I'll give you your schedule." Lilly says holding up a stack of papers high above her head with a board expression on her face.

Hale and Aurora got in line with the other students.

"If you go up the stairs and make a left it will take you to the class rooms and to the right you will find the dorm rooms." Morgana says before anyone got there schedules. One by one students got their schedules and headed to wards the dorms. A tall, curvy girl with long black hair and side swept bangs, and dark gray eyes. She had lightly taned skin and was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, with a black top that was tattered at the bottom and had a picture of a white skull and crossbones on it under it, a black knee length skirt with indigo netting on top of it, black thights, and black knee high leather boots with silver zippers on her inner legs. She took out the key Lilly gave her, unlocked and opened the door to her new room.

'_So this is where I will be staying for the next three years of my life.'_ The girl thinks to herself as she looks around. The dorm room had three rooms the one she was in now which looked like a living room with couches, a tv, a small kitchen with a bar counter, a couple of desk and a few other things the other two rooms where bedrooms with a built in bathroom.

She decided to take the room on the left and started to unpack.

"I hope this will be a different experience than what I'm use to." The girl says a bit of sadness shines in her eyes at the thought of her past.

"Hello?" a voice calls from the living room area. Walking out of her new room the girl sees Hale and Aurora.

"Hi, I'm Shara. I guess you are my room mate and this is either your brother or your boyfriend?" The girl says to the two.

"Yeah this is my brother Hale and I'm Aurora. Nice to meet you." Aurora says extending her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Nice to meet you to Aurora and Hale." Shara says and shakes Aurora's hand.

"Well here's your stuff Aurora I'm going to go and find my dorm room, if you need anything just call or text me and I'll be on my way to help." Hale says as he gently places his sisters bags on the floor and walks out of the dorm room.

"Hope you don't mind i took the room on the left." Shara says and points to the door behind her.

"That's okay besides you where here first it's only right that you go to pick. So what classes are you signed up for?" Aurora asks.

"Oh, um... i kind of forgot let me go get my schedule." Shara says going back into her room for a minute. "It says i have Charms, metamorphology, art, lunch, magical gym, history, and writing. what about you?"

"It's almost the same as yours but art is replaced with music and history is replaced with potionology." Aurora says as she looks down at her schedule.

"Well when classes start at least we will both know someone in most of our classes." Shara says with a smile.

"Yeah that's good to know-" Aurora says but is interrupted.

"Erin! think I found your room! Hurry up and get in here and meet your new room mate!" a girl says as she barges into the room. the girl had lightly tanned skin, hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair that was put up in a side braid with a leaf pin at the bottom of the braid. She looks rather curvy and just a little bit on the heavy side, but by no means did she look overweight. She has an hourglass-shaped figure with a large bust, and her arms and legs where visibly muscular making her look physically strong. she was dressed in a simple black tank top with a lacy neckline, white knee-length shorts and tan sandals.

"Mara this is room 013, my room is 031." another girl says. this girl had medium blue eyes, wavy light brown hair that was up in a high ponytail, she was somewhat slimmer and less curvy compared to the other girl, and a slight tan though not quite as dark as the other girl's. she was wearing a light pink camisole with a knee-length denim skirt and matching denim jacket, with black high heeled boots.

the two girls Mara and Erin look at each other and then at Aurora and Shara.

"Hi! My name is Mara and this is my sister Erin. Sorry to bother you like that. that was kind of rude of me so i'm sorry, and once your settled in why don't we all go to the cafeteria for some food, or go check out the library, or explore the campus a bit." The girl with Hazel eyes says.

"Sorry about that and sorry about her she talks a lot. so will be on our way now." Erin says and pushes her sister out of the door, and closes it behind them.

"Mara why do you have to be like that?" Erin says.

"Like what?" Mara asks.

Sighing Erin says "Like a hyper active kid. I know your excited and all but you might of just scared those two girls out of their skin."

"I said I was sorry not to mention I did invite them to come spend some time with us to make up for my behavior. Not to mention they both seem really nice and I'm sure we will see them around. they are probably to quite to be my friends but i'm sure you three will become the three musketeers of the school in no time. yeah you three defiantly will become inseparable once ya'll get to know each other." Mara says stopping in the middle of the hallway thinking it over in her head then giving a nod of approval at her final decision.

"You talk way to much you do realize that right?" Erin says giving her sister a look that said _'there is no way we are related'_.

"It makes up for you and your quietness." Mara says with a shrug of her shoulders and continues walking. As she walks away she looks back at her sister and is laughing so much that she accidentally walks into some one.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, my bad. I should of been looking where I was going. Should I get the nurse?" Mara says as she helps the girl up as she freaks out.

"No it's okay. I'm fine, are you all right?" The girl asks looking at Mara.

"Oh... I know you you're Roxy the fairy princess! It's so cool that your mom is a queen. Well now she's a former queen but that is still pretty cool. I know we can go for ice cream and get to know each other would that be fun?" Mara says smiling brightly and holding one of Roxy's hands i both of hers in a pleading/begging manner.

"Yeah no problem-" Roxy says but is caught of by Mara.

"Sweet let's go then! Come on Erin let's go get some ice cream!" Mara yells releasing one of her hands to grab Erin's wrist.

"Wait Mara i don't think Roxy was finished talking." Erin said looking back at Roxy.

"Ops sorry." Mara says and lets both of them go.

"It's okay. i was going to say we would have to wait till tomorrow I told my mom I would help her finish setting up her class room not to mention i myself have to finish moving in. So rain check on the ice cream?" Roxy says smiling at the sisters.

"Yeah sure no problem. Now that you mention it we need to unpack ourselves." Mara says scratching her head awkwardly.

"Alright I'll see you two around then." Roxy says and waves good by to the two girls as she walks towards the classroom's.

* * *

Onyx Gem: wow... this chapter is nearly 3,ooo words long... So what you think? did i do good with the introductions so far? Was it to rushed? did the whole switching focus from character to character confuse you?

feed back is welcome along with criticism just be gentle my self a steam breaks easily.

Main characters in this chapter-

Roxy

Hale

Mara

Shara

Minor characters in this chapter-

Aurora

Erin


End file.
